


Secret Valentine

by Queen_of_Camelot (The_Lady_in_the_Red_Cape)



Series: Avalon Cakes and Pastries (Trilogy) [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Adorable, Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bakery, Chocolate, Cute, Cutesy, Fluff, Gift Giving, M/M, Modern Era, No Dialogue, One Shot Collection, Part 2 and 3 available!, Pre-Relationship, Prequel, Romantic Fluff, Secret Valentine, Short, Short & Sweet, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trilogy, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27353224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lady_in_the_Red_Cape/pseuds/Queen_of_Camelot
Summary: On Valentine's Day, Merlin — a boy in his early twenties, who worked at Avalon Cakes and Pastries — decides to do something pretty dramatic and spontaneous:He leaves a gift box of home-made chocolates for a complete stranger.Just a little something to make his and someone else's Valentine's Day special.(Prequel toButtercream Frosting. Part-1 of theTrilogy)
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Avalon Cakes and Pastries (Trilogy) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997737
Comments: 18
Kudos: 94





	Secret Valentine

**_Merlin:_ **

The bakery's bell jingled as yet another couple walked in, arms linked and lips smiling. Merlin sighed from where he sat at the counter.

He was not the kind of guy who would get upset over not having a date on Valentine’s Day. He didn’t feel that it was sad or pathetic or anything remotely close. He strongly believed that the festivity of love was an occasion not only for romance, but for _all kinds of love_ in general. And Merlin knew very well that he had a whole bunch of people who loved him dearly. 

He strongly believed that, _but he still felt a slight yearning when he saw all the couples in the bakery, sitting close to each other, one person resting their head on the other’s shoulder, occasionally laughing at inside jokes, sharing their deserts and beverages._

It’s been a long time since Merlin was in a relationship. He thought back to his days with Will and how _magical_ they were.

Until they fell apart.

Maybe he was ready to get back out there and start dating again. And Valentine’s day seemed like the _perfect_ time to start looking for his special someone.

Merlin had already planned what his first step should be.

He rubbed his hands together nervously and looked at the heart shaped box that sat in his lap.

An anonymous Valentine's Day gift was kind of a silly way to establish that you’re getting back into the dating game. But Merlin was trying to take baby steps, and this seemed like a good place to start. Besides, a chocolate box from a mystery person on Valentine’s Day was bound to cheer up anyone who was feeling as lonely as he was. 

Merlin fixed the ribbon bow on the gift box. He had made the chocolates himself, taking special care to make them absolutely rich and luscious. _Whoever was going to get his gift was quite lucky._

Merlin looked around the shop idly. Almost every table was occupied by a happy couple, some talking, some eating and others making out. Merlin tried to look away before he started feeling jealous, but that's when something caught his attention. 

Sitting alone at a table was a blonde guy. Merlin could only see the back of his head from the counter.

His heart began racing. Is this boy waiting for his lover? Or had he come alone? Did that mean he is single?

Merlin decided to wait a while before he came to a conclusion about the blonde’s relationship status. 

A few moments later, Merlin was busy taking an order. When he was done, he looked up at the table.

The blonde was gone. But his things were still at the table, including his backpack and half-eaten cheesecake. 

Merlin scanned the shop from behind the counter for a flash of golden hair, and spotted the guy standing outside the bakery, speaking with someone on his phone. He probably went outside to attend a call, since the bakery was too noisy.

Merlin watched him through the glass window. The blonde had his back to him, and Merlin still couldn’t see his face.

He considered the situation. This guy seemed to have come to the bakery alone, since he had started eating instead of waiting for someone. That didn't prove that he was single, but Merlin had to play by the odds. The opportunity to slip him the chocolate box had presented itself. If Merlin acted quickly, he could actually do it.

He took a deep breath. Grabbing the gift box, Merlin stood up and in a few strides, reached the blonde’s table. He placed the box next to the plate and hurried away to the kitchen.

Closing the door behind him, Merlin tired to slow down his breathing. _He had never done something so bold and impulsive in his life._

Merlin decided to wait in the kitchen for ten minutes, for the blonde to leave. He didn’t want to see the reaction on his face when he found the gift box. He didn't think he would be able to take it if the guy just decided to leave the box behind when he left, or worse, _tossed it into the dustbin on his way out._

When Merlin was sure that it had been long enough, he peeked out of the kitchen. 

The table was vacant. The blonde was gone, and so were his things.

_And so was the gift box._

Merlin felt a rush of adrenaline at the thought that a _complete_ _stranger_ , someone whose face Merlin hadn’t even seen once, was probably eating the chocolates he made.

Merlin didn’t care if it was considered lame, or _creepy_ even. He just felt insanely happy that he had made someone’s Valentine’s Day a teeny bit _extra special!_

**_Arthur:_ **

Arthur leaned back in he backseat of his car, closing his eyes in pleasure.

_The chocolates tasted heavenly._

Arthur was slightly let down that whoever left him the gift hadn’t left a name or a number. The whole incident seemed like it was straight out of a rom-com. _A Valentine’s Day gift from a complete stranger!_

Popping another truffle into his mouth, Arthur sighed in thought. If there was even a _little_ truth in what they showed in movies and books about romance, maybe some day, _he will meet this mystery person._

It seemed unlikely. _But not impossible._

**Author's Note:**

> (Read part 2 [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24115201)! )


End file.
